


Before and After

by Minimoon46



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Actual!Graves, Age Difference, And not Grindelwald!Graves, Because he's canonically an adult, Credence is 20 in this, Graves is 36, I think this is hurt/comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Told from Graves POV, healthy relationship, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimoon46/pseuds/Minimoon46
Summary: Before Grindelwald, Percival Graves meets Credence Barebone by chance on the streets, and he can't forget the young man with welts on his hands. Before Grindelwald, he befriends Credence and they grow to have feelings for each other. Before Grindelwald, Credence knows nothing if not the fact that Mr. Graves would never willingly hurt him, even if Credence isn't used to being the center of anyone's attention. Grindelwald has a completely different plan.After Grindelwald, Graves tries to keep his distance, not wanting to hurt Credence anymore than "he" already has, but he has never been able to stay away from him. After Grindelwald, Credence must learn that sometimes, even his eyes can be deceiving, that even if he looks just like the abusive Graves, it is his Graves, his loving, loyal Graves who would never hurt him. After Grindelwald, there is no after Grindelwald because he's always lurking in their memories, their nightmares, across the ocean, in another country.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually the first fanfic I've posted, so it's unbeta'd and it was a last second decision to post it so sorry for any mistakes, and please be kind. Also, if this disappears, it's because I'm having second thoughts about posting it, but I hope I remain confident in this story.

The day he had met Credence had been like any other. He and Tina Goldstein had decided to do lunch at a no-maj restaurant, and they left the office together, talking about office gossip, and then apparated near the restaurant and walked the rest of the way together. They were almost there when he bumped into someone. He looked down to see a young man, barely more than a boy, flinching away from him.

“I-I’m sorry,” The boy said in a small voice, tentative, looking down at his hands.

“No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” Percival said, and the boy glanced up, eyes wide, as if he couldn’t believe Percival was taking responsibility. And that was when Percival saw them. The welts on his hands, seemingly left by a belt or another weapon used in abuse. The boy didn’t reply, staring at Percival, and Percival stared back. He could sense magic in the boy. A squib, he could feel it, a deep but buried magic.

“Percival, we do not have all afternoon to linger. Come along,” Tina said, and Percival shook his head.

“Be careful,” He told the boy, glancing at his hands, wanting to touch them. The boy nodded, blushed.

“I’m sorry,” He said again, and started to walk away. Percival followed Tina, but kept glancing behind him, eyes following the boy to a church, and his blood ran cold when he saw which church. It was the one known for being home to the group called the Second Salmers. They were certain witchcraft was among them and that that magic was bad. It was the last place a squib should be, and a member of that church was the last person Percival should be drawn to. Yet he had been, and the boy, with his red cheeks and obvious signs of abuse, seemed to be drawn to him as well. He couldn’t focus on what Tina talked about over lunch.

“Percival!” He snapped back to reality at her exclamation. “That boy was a no-maj. You shouldn’t be dwelling on it.”

“Who says I was dwelling on him? Percival asked, and then added, “He was a squib.”

“I saw the way you were looking at him,”Tina said.

“He is too young. He just... Anyway, you were talking about Deverney?” Percival asked, and she rolled her eyes.

“A full ten minutes ago,” She said but obliged him. As they passed the church, the doors opened and a group of children left with a few women, the boy holding the hand of a little girl. As if sensing Percival’s attention, he glanced over to him, and Percival smiled at him. The boy gave a small smile, and then looked down. He started when one of the older women turned to him, Percival got the feeling she was in charge, probably responsible for the welts. She had no doubt taught the boy to fear homosexuality along with magic. He heard Tina sigh, and followed her to the spot where they apparated back to near the office.

It was almost a week before Percival had the time to apparate near the church again, and the boy was nowhere in sight. He walked around the neighborhood, and finally got a glimpse of him handing out fliers in the middle of the sidewalk. He crossed over to his side of the street, joined the masses. He stopped in front of the boy, lingering. The boy handed him a flier, and unsurprisingly, it was anti-witchcraft propaganda. The boy looked up and his eyes widened.

“It’s you,” He whispered, and Percival knew then, he had haunted the boy’s thoughts and the boy had haunted his own.

“Just me,” Percival said, not sure what to say. But the boy smiled. Percival caught sight of his hands, the welts almost gone.

“I-I’m not bad. I try not to be, that is. I took the fall for something my little sister did,” The boy said quickly.

“I am certain you are a wonderful boy. That’s very admirable, to protect your sister, but I do not condone physical abuse,” Percival said.

“Oh,” The boy said, and they looked at each other.

“Credence!” The voice was sharp, and Percival almost paid no attention to it, but the boy-Credence-, flinched. A young woman stalked up to them. “You know the rules. You are here not to talk to people, or look at them, but to pass out fliers. If they want more information, they will contact your mother. It is your job to make sure everyone is informed about how terrible witchcraft is.”

“I-”

“It’s my fault. I asked him about your cause. He is not at fault,” Percival said.

“He knows better, sir. His mother is constantly punishing him, but he always rebels. I am sorry you had to speak to such a bad boy,” The woman said, and Percival felt his hands curl into fists. “Credence, that will get you twenty licks with the belt and no supper.”

“Of course. I am sorry,” Credence said in a soft, submissive voice.

“That’s not necessary. He did nothing wrong,” Percival said.

“His mother and I will decide what is necessary for a boy like him. Now, if you would excuse us,”She said coldly. She grabbed Credence’s arm, started tugging him away. He looked back at Percival, brown eyes fearful. Percival mouthed an apology and the boy shook his head, as if he was saying Percival wasn’t at fault, but had he not sought the boy out, when he knew the undercurrents of their feelings for each other, when he was a wizard and the boy was posing as a no-maj, part of an anti-witchcraft group, the boy wouldn’t be getting punished. He watched the boy disappear into the crowd, and then re-joined the people walking, as if he was just another businessman.

He lingered near the church, and in the late evening, Credence left with a different woman and two younger girls. His mother and sisters, most likely. At a distance, Percival followed them to a nearby apartment building. He didn’t sense any magic on any of them, which made no sense. Was Credence adopted, perhaps? Percival hung out next the building, too unsettled to go too far from Credence. A few hours after the sun set, Credence slipped out of the building. Percival hesitated, but the boy caught sight of him, attentive to his attention, as he had been that first day. Credence walked over to him.

“Walk with me,” He said, bolder than Percival could have imagined. But he did, falling into step with him. They didn’t speak until they were two blocks away from the building, going in the opposite direction of the church.

“I am so sorry. Had I known you would get in trouble for speaking to me, I would not have gone to you,” Percival said.

“You’re sorry? You lied to Mrs. Olsen for me. I talked to you first. I know my rules, but you make me want to break them. And so I did. I deserved every hit of that belt,” Credence said.

“Don’t you dare say that. You did not deserve any of that punishment. I am at fault,” Percival said.

“You couldn’t have known, either way,” Credence argued.

“I don’t care,” Percival said, and Credence smiled sadly.

“May I have your name, at least?” He asked.

“Percival. Percival Graves,” Percival said.

“Credence Barebone,” Credence introduced.

“It’s good to meet you, Credence,” Percival said, and then smiled when Credence’s stomach growled. “Let me buy you dinner. It’s my fault you didn’t get to eat.”

“It’s fine,” Credence said, “It’s normal.”

“It shouldn’t be normal,” Percival said.

“Well, it is,” Credence said and winced.  
“Your hands?”

“Yeah,” Credence said softly, his pain suddenly obvious. Percival pulled them into an alleyway and hesitated. Should he risk it? “Mr. Graves?”

“Tell me, Credence. Do you agree with your your church’s view on witches and wizards? That witchcraft is bad? Don’t be afraid to say no,” Percival said.

“I... I don’t know,” Credence said, “Why?” Percival hesitated only a second longer, before taking one of Credence’s hands, the welts bright red. He thought a healing spell, one that would soothe pain, but leave the marks. Credence’s eyes widened and he snatched his hand back.

“You’re a witch,” He said.

“I prefer the term wizard, but yes,” Percival said, “I am.”

“Okay. Okay. You want me to break all my rules,” Credence said with a wry smile.

“I only want you unharmed,” Percival argued and Credence sighed.

“I-”

“Credence! Credence, where are you?” A voice suddenly called.

“Yet another interruption,” Credence said with a sigh. “My sister. I have to go. Technically, as part of my punishment, I wasn’t allowed out. I saw you watching. But come back, at the apartment building. I can go out in the evenings. Just not Tuesdays and Wednesdays. I have church things. But promise me. You’ll come back.”

“I promise. Hold on, just a second,” Percival said and took Credence’s other hand. He healed it and then squeezed it gently. “Go. I’ll be back.”

“Good,” Credence said and left. Percival heard the siblings talking, the girl-Chastity- scolding Credence. Credence didn’t seem to care. He wasn’t able to get back for a few evenings. When he did though, Credence was sitting in one of the front-facing windows, illuminated by a soft glow, as if waiting for him. He smiled and disappeared, joining Percival a couple minutes later. They made small talk for an hour as they walked around Seward Park. There were closer parks, but Credence liked this one best, he had better memories here. They didn’t speak of magic or abuse or their hearts, and it was a very pleasant evening, a long evening on the border of spring and summer. Credence was even laughing, a far cry from his normal flinches. They lingered outside of the apartment building, Credence smiling with a small blush.

“I really should go,” He said finally.

“Then go,” Percival said with a smile.

“I don’t want to. I hate that place,” Credence said honestly. Percival sighed.

“I’m sorry. I can’t do much of anything. I’m not even allowed to talk to non-magical people. Legally,” He added.

“Like me?” Credence asked, afraid suddenly, “You won’t get in trouble for talking to me?”

“No. You have magic in you, Credence. We can talk about it another time, but you’re safe. And that magic is good. You are so good, Credence. Don’t listen to what she says. She has no idea what magic truly is. Magic is what I used to heal you,” Percival assured, staring straight into Credence’s eyes.

“I trust you,” Credence said and Percival knew he had the boy, completely. Credence slipped back inside a moment later, but when he got up to his apartment, looked out the window and waved. Percival smiled back and turned away as Credence’s mother looked out to see who her son was staring at. He came back three nights later, and they talked about magic this time, sitting huddled together on a park bench. Credence seemed to believe Percival when he said magic was good.

His summer seemed to revolve around Credence. They only spent two or three evenings a week together, not wanting to be too suspicious, mixing up where they went, Percival steering them away from wizarding hot spots. When they weren’t together, Credence was never far from his mind. And Credence implied that he often thought of Percival. Credence’s mother’s group was getting louder, and Percival and Tina attended one of her events together in September discretely, Credence catching the former’s eye, seemingly hanging onto his mother’s every word. But then he saw Percival and a real smile appeared before he could stop it. Percival returned it until Tina nudged him.

“That’s the boy from the other month, right? The one you thought was a squib?” She asked.

“Yes,” Percival said.

“Does he know?”

“Yes,” Percival said again.

“He’s a good actor then. He seemed to believe in the cause, but his reaction to seeing you was too genuine. Yours was too. Do be careful, Percival,” Tina said.

“We are,” Percival said, eyes catching Credence’s again. The boy immediately looked away, blushing with a smile he was clearly trying to hide. They were able to meet that evening, and Percival waited across from the church, but Credence didn’t appear. Suddenly, the curtains of Credence’s living room window moved and Credence looked out, eyes falling upon Percival. He shook his head and then opened the window a bit and dropped a sheet of paper. Percival got the message and crossed the street to pick it up and unfold the note.

Mr. Graves,  
I’m not allowed out. Ma caught me smiling at you at the meeting and thought I was displaying homosexual feelings. I got a bad beating and sent to bed without supper or breakfast tomorrow. I know you work tomorrow, but could we meet after she goes to bed? Around eleven? I need to see you after what she did. I need... I’m scared. Of what I feel. And you are the only person I trust, perhaps the only person I’ve ever truly trusted. I’m sorry to ask you to stay out late, but... It hurts. I can barely write.  
Yours,  
Credence

It was a letter chalk full of emotion and Percival looked up, met Credence’s eyes. He nodded. He would never deny the boy anything, especially not after such a letter. Credence smiled, and then winced and turned away. It would be nearly four hours, but Percival lingered in the neighborhood, buying Credence’s favorite street stall treat so he could eat. He met Credence in an alleyway, the boy running into his waiting arms at once, sobbing at once. Sometimes, he fought the sobs, the tears, conditioned to feel they were signs of weakness.. Today was not one of those days and Percival held him close.

“Shh, Credence. It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re safe with me. I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” Percival tried to soothe the sobbing boy, who shook his head.

“It hurts so badly. It wasn’t just my hands this time. My back too. And she said... She said-”

“Whatever she said was wrong. You are right to love whoever you love, be it a male or a female. She is an ignorant, hateful woman. I know her words hurt, and badly, but she does not know us. She speaks of what she does not know, says what a book written by a nobody tells her to say. She knows nothing, my sweet, gentle boy. Nothing,” Percival said, and Credence pulled back to stare at him, eyes wide.

“You feel the same?” He asked.

“I have since the moment we met,” Percival said. Credence smiled shyly. “She can say what she wishes, but it’s pure ignorance.”

“I want to believe you,” Credence said.

“I know. But I also know that to hate what you feel is what you’ve been told your entire life, so I’m not expecting you to entirely believe me,” Percival said.

“Thank you,” Credence said.

“It’s nothing, my boy. Now, let me see your hands,” Percival said. Credence let him take his red hands, welts already forming. “Oh, Credence...” And before he could stop himself, he raised one of his hands to kiss it. He glanced at Credence, who was wide-eyed. “Do I need to stop?”

“Please don’t,” Credence said, and so, Percival didn’t, kissing his hand over and over, and then moving to the other. The look on Credence’s face was ecstasy. “Never stop.”

“How I wish I could, my darling boy. I would worship you as you deserve it,” Percival said, and Credence blushed, but his eyelids fluttered closed at the idea. “I would worship every inch of you. I would replace the memories of her belt with my kisses. My whispers of affection. Oh, Credence. I would love you so much.”

“I don’t deserve that,” Credence said.

“Darling boy, you deserve that, and so much more,” Percival whispered.

“I... The only time anyone has paid half of this attention to me was to abuse me. This is a bit unnerving,” Credence said, eyes blinking back tears. Percival let him go.

“I never want to harm you. Please know that,” He said.

“I know. I know. I’m just not used to this still. Someone actually seeing me. My pain, my true feelings, things I don’t even know about myself. I’m not used to being the center of anyone’s attention,” Credence said.

“I know. I know, my boy. And I hate that you’ve never gotten the attention so many of us take for granted,” Percival said. Credence smiled.

“The wait was worth it, if the reward is your attention,” He said, and Percival simply smiled. He took Credence’s hand again, and healed it, and then the other. They walked to the park, and there, he gave Credence his food, and the boy ate.

“Why were you there, even?” Credence asked.

“Work. We like to keep an eye on groups like your mother’s. Groups that could be a threat. I was sent with a coworker to scope things out and report back,” Percival said.

“Okay. I don’t believe what she says, though. I know you’re good. More than I’ve ever known anything. I just have to pretend,” Credence said.

“I know you do. I’m sorry you have to hear it. She’s talking about you just as much as she is me or any of my coworkers,” Percival said.

“It doesn’t feel like that. Whenever she even mentions how much she hates magic, all I can think about is you, and I get mad because you’re the best person I know. But she doesn’t know you, know us, just like you said. And I’m glad she doesn’t. I like having you as my secret,” Credence said with a smile.

“I like having you as my secret too,” Percival said, returning the smile. They fell silent, exchanging looks as Credence ate. The park was empty at this time of night, and they were freer with their touches. Eventually, though, he had Credence take off his shirt. His back looked bad.

“No one normally sees your back, right?” Percival asked.

“No. Definitely not. Why?” Percival didn’t answer, and performed a healing spell, a different one that healed the skin along with the pain. “That was a different spell, right? It felt different.”

“Very good. Normally, I just soothe your pain, because you need the scars so your mother doesn’t get suspicious. If no one sees your back, we do not need the cover of leaving scars. The spell I used makes your skin heal,” Percival explained, still rubbing Credence’s back, keeping his touch feather light.

“That makes sense,” Credence said, and giggled at the touch, squirming, “That tickles.” Percival laughed, but didn’t stop for another minute. They fell silent then, a comforting silence. They had never been quite as physical as that night, had never discussed their feelings. Eventually, Credence started to nod off, and that was when Percival decided it was time to get him home. It had been a long and emotional day. He left Credence in the foyer of his building with a kiss on the cheek, making Credence grin. He kept glancing back as he went up the stairs with the sweetest smile. Percival left with a feeling that the time until they met again would feel like a lifetime.

When he returned to his apartment, he could sense another person there. He stiffened, reaching for his wand, but it flew out of his hand as he brandished it. He followed his wand with his eyes to see the intruder.

“Hello, Mr. Graves. You were out quite late tonight. Did young Credence finally give you something worthwhile?”

Percival’s blood ran cold. He knew the intruder, and it was the last person he wanted to know of Credence’s existence.

Gellert Grindelwald.


	2. One Day at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is rescued by MACUSA and must deal with the fallout of Grindelwald's actions, both in the office and his personal life, and things get worse before they get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, guys. I was NOT expecting such a good reaction to this. Thank you so much. It means so much to me, since this is the first fanfiction I've posted and I sometimes struggle to have confidence in my writing when I share it. I am definitely continuing this. Actually, this was only supposed to be two chapters, but it's definitely going to be way longer. I meant to get further in this chapter, but then I was focusing on Percival and somehow, it ended on a worse note that I planned. But there's a lot of Tina and we get to see Newt.
> 
> Also, I'm going to be posting a revised version of Ch 1. No major changes, but I'm referring to Graves as Percival now, and Tina's just Tina. So yeah, nothing major, just some housekeeping stuff. 
> 
> And don't expect three days between updates to be the normal, I'm on Thanksgiving break right now, so I was able to write a lot the past few days, but I really should do some homework tomorrow and then I'm seeing the movie again Saturday with friends, and I'll probably focus in on Graves and Credence. So I might put off starting chapter 3 until Saturday night. But Monday, it's back to University. 
> 
> Again, not beta'd and my sleep schedule is messed up, and I'm really tired so some extra errors might have slipped past my eyes. Sorry!

The days blurred into weeks, which blurred into months, and Percival lost track of time. Grindelwald had locked him in a small closet, coming in only to steal bits of hair and to taunt Percival. He was using polyjuice potion to infiltrate MACUSA as Percival himself, and early on, he tortured Percival for information on MACUSA, but then he found a new favorite hobby. Taunting Percival with information on Credence.

 

Credence had been surprised by Percival’s sudden change, and by the fact Percival was suddenly too busy with work to spend much time with him(Percival had told him on a hot summer evening that he’d always make time for Credence), but he idolized Percival, so Credence accepted it, and not too long later, he had accepted this new Percival. The Percival that had a mission for him, one that he promised would end in Credence joining the magic community(Oh, and how Grindelwald cackled with glee when he talked about the joy he’d have when he told Credence he’d never be able to do so, how he’d enjoy tossing the fool of a boy aside), but he would never say what the mission was. Percival hated him more than he had thought it was possible to hate anyone, and he was thankful Grindelwald didn’t visit often. 

 

Not a day went by where he didn’t think of and worry for Credence. Was Grindelwald healing him properly? Did his mother suspect anything was up? Was he scared of the man Percival had become? Was Grindelwald hurting him, and did Credence allow it because abuse was all he had ever known, and he loved Percival dearly, and so he would allow it? Percival didn’t believe in God, but he knew Credence did, and so he prayed to that God, that he would finally protect Credence. And he missed the boy dearly. He missed his laughter and his smiles. He missed the way the simplest things-no, the things Percival had always taken for granted, because he had grown up in a loving household- made him so happy. 

 

He thought a few months had passed when he heard a commotion in his apartment. 

 

“Graves? Graves, this is MCAUSA! Are you in this apartment?” And he knew the calls were directed to him, not Grindelwald. He called out an affirmative, voice hoarse from months of not being used. Soon, his best aurors had appeared in the doorway, and he had never been more happy to see them. He was taken in for questioning, not being given much answers other than that they had Grindelwald in custody. He knew it was procedure, but he had never planned on being on this side of it. His coworkers were sympathetic.The President herself attended his questioning, taking notes. 

 

“Alright, while that’s that. You’ll understand that your apartment is currently under an investigation, so you’ll have to find alternative lodgings,” She said, and Percival sighed. 

 

“Of course,” He said, and she left a moment later and Percival was given clearance to leave, but he went up to his office. Maybe someone could catch him up on what he had missed. He had been encouraged to take time off, but he had spent to much time idle. He wanted to see how much that bastard had messed up his department, or if somehow he hadn’t, catch himself up on what he had done. He called his best Aurors to his office to start getting caught up on what he had missed.

 

“Where’s Tina?” He asked, noticing the one missing person.

 

“She got demoted, sir, to wand inspection,” Deverney told him. That was a shock.

 

“Demoted? Whatever for?” 

 

“Breaking the statute of secrecy. She was keeping tabs on the Second Salemers like you had asked her to months ago, and she went off on the leader. The entire group had to be obliterated. Someone about the leader’s son and abuse or something. There were a lot of rumors. You- well, he- signed her demotion papers. Are you allowed to undo stuff he signed under your name?” Deverney said. Percival laughed wryly.

 

“I was literally just about to ask that. I have a feeling there’s going to be quite a few reasons I ask that as I catch up with three months of work done by a dark wizard,” Percival said, and everyone laughed. 

 

“Well, the president had a lot to do with her demotion so you may not be able to reverse that,” O’Brion said

 

“And he was posing as you, so there’s nothing too crazy, but there’s definitely some stuff that should be reversed,” Deverney said.

 

“Well, feel free to bring major things to my attention right now. Tomorrow or Friday, I’ll start on the reports,” Percival said, and they got started on catching him up. None of them realized how late it got until Tina entered.

 

“Everyone, it’s seven o’clock. Head home. Almost of you all have wives and children waiting,” She said and they agreed with her. Soon, most of the men filed out, calling out goodnights, and repeating how happy they were to have the real Percival back, and then only Percival and Tina remained.

 

“They told me about your demotion. Credence. Is he okay?” Percival said. Her face crumpled at the name, and he didn’t need to hear the answer.

 

“I failed you both,” She said, “Oh, Percival... It was horrible. He was so scared. He didn’t know if he could trust anyone.”

 

“Tell me,” He said. She shook his head.

 

“Not here. I’m not supposed to be here but... It’s nice to have you back. We all knew something was wrong, we just... We couldn’t ask, and we couldn’t have imagined that Grindelwald was working besides us,” Tina said.

 

“I know, Tina. But it’s over. He won’t be able to hurt anyone again,” Percival said. 

 

“And yet, my gut tells me this was just the start. If he managed to fool us once, who is to say he can’t break out?” Tina asked, “And he’s done damage that can’t be reversed. Credence, he pushed him to his limits. Literally.”

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Percival said.

 

“And you don’t even know the story. Speaking of which, would you like to come to my apartment for dinner? Actually, you lost your apartment for a couple days, right? Do you need a place to stay? Newt’s staying in the guest bedroom, so you’d have to room with a stranger, but it’s better than a hotel.”

 

“Newt?” He asked, and she smiled at his name.

 

“A British magizoologist, Newt Scamander. We got to know each other the past couple of crazy days-which included you okaying my execution, by the way-, and you know. He’s Newt,” Tina said. 

“Ah, I know his brother. Theseus is just a bit younger than me, we’ve worked on international cases together, and we met in the war back in the day. Actually, he was in New York last spring, I introduced you to him,” Percival said. Tina was silent, for a moment. 

 

“Oh! I remember that! Small world,” She said, and he chuckled.

 

“Small world indeed,” He agreed, “And staying at your apartment sounds great. I was locked in a small closet for months. I could use some regular human contact.”

 

“Perfect. Then let’s go. It’s late,” Tina said. They left the office in a couple minutes later. When they got to her apartment, her younger sister was cooking dinner, in a surprisingly modest and dark dress. Tina sighed.

 

“Oh, Queenie...” She said, reaching to hug her sister, who hugged back. “Where’s Newt?”

 

“In his suitcase. Said that after everything, he just needed to be with his animals, but to have you call him out when you got home,” Queenie said, and then noticed Percival. “So, you aren’t Grindelwald?”

 

“No, it’s the real me. Thankfully, as I do hate the man, and I don’t even know the story behind the reason I hate him the most,” Percival said.

 

“Ah. The boy. Credence. The Obs-” He had forgotten she was skilled in Legilimency.

 

“That’s quite enough, Queenie,” Tina said quickly and loudly. The Obs-? Percival turned to Tina. 

 

“That’s right. No one will tell you what happened to Credence, or the events of the past couple days. You’re worried and fed up, but Teenie has said she’d tell you, but she doesn’t want to because she doesn’t want to hurt you,” Queenie said.

 

“Queenie, enough. Percival, make yourself at home. I’ll get Newt,” Tina said, and with a harsh look at her sister, left the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a man that was clearly a Scamander. The man introduced himself as just Newt, saying his brother spoke highly of Percival-just Percival, Percival insisted in kind, and echoed that he had heard the best about Newt from his proud older brother. Newt blushed, smiling. They all made small talk over dinner and over coffee in the sitting room, about nothing important, but eventually Queenie went to bed and Tina sighed. 

 

“Where do I even start?” She asked, and the mood suddenly changed.

 

“I, personally, wouldn’t beat around the bush. It’s not going to make it any easier to hear,” Newt said.

 

“You’re the expert on this. You tell him,” Tina said.

 

“I’m the furthest thing from am expert on this subject. But alright. Percival, you know what an Obscurus is, right?” Newt asked.

 

“Yes. It when a magical child represses their magic so much that it turns dark, and the child is prone to dark outbursts. None has lived past eight? Ten? I never paid much attention to the details, because there hasn’t been one in centuries,” Percival said and Newt smiled sadly, and Percival’s heart sunk. 

 

“How I wish that was true. The oldest documented case died at ten, but they are still around. I met an eight-year-old girl in Sudan in September, who was an Obscurus. I was there when she died,” Newt said and paused. 

 

“What does all this has to do with Credence?” Percival asked.

 

“Because Credence was an Obscurus,” Newt said simply.

 

“That’s impossible. He’s over twenty. And he was a squib. That’s literally impossible, Newt,” Percival said. 

“I wish it was. He was much more powerful than any child Obscurus. He killed people, Percival. He destroyed buildings. Everyone-magic and no-maj alike- saw his destruction,” Newt said.

 

“No. Credence was gentle. He was abused from a young age. He would never willingly hurt another soul, much less kill,” Percival said.

 

“But no Obscurus would want to. They’re so terrified, they’d never try to use their magic, especially for harm. That terror is what allows the darkness to take over,” Newt said. Percival couldn’t reply. Credence would never hurt anyone, but he wouldn’t deny that he could understand Newt’s point. 

 

“Grindelwald was using Credence because he was an Obscurus, I believe. The girl in Sudan, I managed to separate her Obscurus from her and I was studying it in my case. He found it and was asking if they had any use without their host. I don’t think Credence knew at first, and when I found him, he was scared of Grindelwald, as if he had betrayed him-”

 

“That was in his plans. Grindelwald taunted me that he planned to betray Credence and toss him aside,” Percival said. 

 

“I managed to talk him back to his human form, but then Graves-Grindelwald- attacked me, and he changed back. Tina joined us, and tried to talk him down, and he seemed to listen to her,” Newt said.

 

“Grindelwald was trying to get through to him as well. Of course, Credence thought it was you, and I thought, even though we wanted two different things, we were starting to get through to him. I think we could’ve saved him, but MACUSA burst in and started firing dozens of spells at him. That was the last straw. That was when he exploded. I don’t know if it was a spell, or he just self-destructed, but he was gone,” Tina said. Percival let out a breath. He had not expected any of that. 

 

“There was a lot of pain and darkness in the boy. He’s most likely in a better place, perhaps a place where he can find peace,” Newt tried to console.

 

“I know. I could make him happy for a moment, an hour, but it wasn’t enough. And Grindelwald wouldn’t have given him the tender affection with no other motive than to give him affection that I made sure to shower the boy it. All I can hope for now is that he found peace. And maybe even acceptance,” Percival said. 

 

“We can all hope that,” Tina agreed. They were silent, Percival studying the floor and thinking, thinking...

 

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault, even your demotion, Tina,” He finally said.

 

“What did you just say?” Tina asked.

 

“It’s my fault. If I had been stronger and was able to prevent being captured, Grindelwald never would have taken my place. I would’ve continued to deal with his mother’s abuse. You wouldn’t have been the one who had to deal with it. And if Grindelwald hadn’t had access to him, he couldn’t had manipulated Credence, and maybe Credence wouldn’t have lost himself to the Obscurus. If I had been stronger, I could’ve won against Grindelwald and-”

 

“Enough!” Tina exclaimed, and he looked up to see her standing with tears in her eyes. “Enough. Grindelwald is one of the strongest wizards in the world right now. The president probably wouldn’t have been able to handle him. And you cannot blame yourself for his actions. Grindelwald is a very dark wizard and no one is at fault for his manipulation of Credence but Grindelwald himself. And I chose to attack that woman. You are a victim, Percival. You are not at fault at all. Please. I know what it’s like. You think I haven’t thought, what if I had tried harder to calm him? What if I had gotten to him sooner? Could we have talked him down, and protected him from MACUSA? But I know what ifs will only destroy me, and I’m not saying you can heal move on now, but as long as your blame yourself for his actions, you will never begin to heal.”

 

There was silence, surprise at her outburst, her most of all. But Newt smiled at her tenderly. 

 

“She’s right. The only people at fault is Grindelwald, and Tina herself,” Newt said.

 

“I... I think my mind knows that. But... I promised him that I’d protect him. How can I not blame myself for failing him in that regard? Especially as he never knew I didn’t betray him? I may have not been the one to manipulate him, to betray him, but does it really matter if he thought I was responsible? I still failed him,” Percival said. 

 

“But you know you’d never hurt him. And that should be enough for you,” Newt said. 

 

“I... I just found all this out. Tina’s right. I can’t heal right away. Maybe accepting that it’s not my fault will be part of my healing,” Percival said.

 

“Of course. It’s been a long day, and you never did sleep, Newt. Neither did I. We all need rest. Percival, all you can do is take it one day at a time. And some days will be harder than others. But right now, I say we head to bed,” Tina said.

 

“I can second that,” Newt said, “I haven’t slept since I was on the boat. Which was horrible sleep.” Tina giggled at him.

 

“An actual bed sounds lovely,” Percival said. Grindelwald had provided him with a thin mattress and blanket, but nothing more. But he suspected sleep would evade him, and it did, in favor of thoughts of Credence. But it wasn’t the happy moments he had reflected on during captivity, but his frowns and sobs and scars. The hints of a darkness lying behind momentary smiles and tears caused by kindness. Could he have saved Credence from himself, or had it been too late? Had he given Credence reasons to hope or just given him reasons to prolong the pain? Neither of them could have known, he told himself. And it really didn’t matter, the coulds and the what ifs.

 

Credence was dead. He’d never know the man Credence would become or what they would become. He’d never get to kiss Credence or tell him he loved him. He’d never hear his laughter again, or hold him when the self-hatred overcame him. He wouldn’t be able to tell him he would never hurt him again, and even if he never had hurt Credence, it felt like the biggest lie he had ever told. 

 

They had known each other only a few short months, yet, it had felt like a lifetime. And that made it hurt so much. He had never cried himself to sleep before, but there was a first for everything, wrapped up in blankets, trying not to bother Newt. His sleep was fitful, but he still went into the office, needing a distraction.

 

He spent the next days catching up on what he had missed, and he made a plea for Tina to be reinstated, and Newt did the same, so within a week, she was back at her desk, smiling. Newt left eight days after Credence’s death, with promises to fit a trip to New York into his schedule for next year, and to write in the meantime. They’d all miss him-and his creatures- but it was for the best. The same day, Percival returned to his apartment, figuring the sisters would enjoy having their apartment back to normal. 

 

In the next months, Percival took Tina’s advice. He took it one day at a time. There was some days where he missed Credence so much it physically hurt him. Days where everything reminded him of Credence. But there were days where he was simply to busy to focus on Credence, and days where he could genuinely enjoy himself with his friends and coworkers. Each day was different. However, he avoided Credence’s neighborhood, because that was where they made most of their memories. Until April, when they got called to the neighborhood for some mundane reason. He and a couple other aurors-Not including Tina- apperated near the church and he trailed after them, thoughts full of memories of Credence on these streets. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” The person said and Percival froze. He knew that voice. He had heard that voice apologizing countless times. But Credence was dead. He had finally accepted it, accepted that he wasn’t responsible, not even in a roundabout way. But what was right in front of him...

 

“Credence, you’re alive,” He said, voice wavering. Credence looked at him, and he paled, terror written on his face. They didn’t say anything for a moment, taking the other in. And finally, Percival raised his hand to touch Credence, knowing that if he touched him, the boy would be real. But Credence reacted quickly, slapping his hand away. 

 

“No. No. Don’t you dare touch me,” He said.

 

“Credence... I’m sorry,” Was all Percival could say, surprised that Credence had slapped him away.

 

“You’re sorry? For what? Using me? For hurting more than anyone else could? With Ma, she never cared for me. Her abuse hurt, but it was never a shock, except for that first time. You? You told me for months that you’d never hurt me, that I didn’t deserve her abuse. You told me you cared about me, that you’d worship me. I trusted you! And then you changed overnight, and I was still loyal. But then you hit me, revealed that I was just a pawn. No pain could compare to your betrayal. And now you’re saying you’re sorry? You can be sorry all you want, but I’m not falling for your tricks again. I’m not doing you again,” Credence said, each word like a knife. And there was a part of Percival who was so happy that Credence was finally saying no to his abuser, but how was he to tell Credence that he wasn’t the abuser? “What? No reply?”

 

“There’s nothing I can say to make you believe it wasn’t me who betrayed you,” Percival said, and he realized that that was the truth. Grindelwald could kidnap him and lock him in a small closet, infiltrate MACUSA, demote his best aurors, do things Percival never would, but there was nothing worse he could than this. 

 

“That’s right. Because you were the one who betrayed me. Now, stay away from me,” Credence said and then he was gone, leaving Percival staring at the space he had occupied.

 

“Grindelwald?” Deverney asked, “I thought you said you had cleaned up all his messes.”

 

“I was under the impression that Grindelwald’s betrayal of him led to his death,” Percival said.

 

“Surely he would’ve heard, that you hadn’t been you,” Another guy-O’Brion- said.

 

“He... He was raised as a No-Maj. He’s not one of us, but he’s not a No-Maj either,” Percival said, because how was he supposed to say Credence was responsible for the destruction of the city, the reveal of magic to No-Majs, the one who killed Shaw? He closed his eyes tightly then, willing it to be summer again. Willing it to be good again.

 

“Do you want me to take over and you take the afternoon off?” Deverney asked. Percival almost said yes, as a tear slipped down his face. But he took a deep breath. 

 

“No. Come along, everyone,” Percival said, knowing his voice was weak. But they followed. He couldn’t focus on the investigation though, and when they returned to the office, Tina took one look at him.

 

“Queenie’s out for the evening. You’re coming over for dinner,” She said, and he nodded. She didn’t push for him to talk over dinner, knowing it had been one of the bad days. 

 

“He’s alive,” He said, when the dinner plates were washing themselves and they sat in the sitting room. She gasped, knowing where the investigation had taken him that day.. 

 

“How?” She asked.

 

“I don’t know, Tina. All I know is that he wants absolutely nothing to do with me. He hates me. And there’s nothing I can do to fix it. Grindelwald took him away from me, and it was one thing when there was nothing I could do because he was dead. Now, there’s nothing I can do because he hurt Credence so much in my name. He told me that no one hurt him more than I did,” Percival said. 

“It wasn’t you,” Tina said.

 

“Does it matter who hurt him, if the man... The man I love believes I am responsible for his pain?” Percival asked.

 

“I can talk to him. I’m a third party he perhaps trusts. Maybe I can explain it all,” Tina said. And Percival hesitated.

 

“No. Let him be. I have brought too much pain to him to bother him again,” He said after a minute.

 

“Okay. But if you ever change your mind, I think you owe it to him to show that you never did hurt him. That his trust wasn’t misplaced. That the man who cared for him was not the one to betray him. I think he deserves to know that,” Tina said.

 

“I... May I think on it?” Percival asked.

 

“Certainly,” Tina said. He still thought it was best to leave Credence be, but Tina did have a point. Credence did deserve to know that his trust hadn’t been misplaced, lest this scar him from ever trusting again. He would consider it, perhaps write Newt. Newt would be thrilled to hear Credence was alive, and curious to find out how he had lived. Yes, he would write Newt for advice. And figure out to to make things alright again. If there was such a thing. Sometimes, he wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you all have permission to kill Grindelwald if you want you. I know I wanted to, reading the script after I wrote the first chapter of this fic.


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival really tried to let Credence go, but they're only human, and Credence, unsurprisingly, understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, it means a lot. I had wanted to get this out sooner, but school's getting crazy, and then this weekend, I was pulled back into a different fandom(which is a lot sadder than it was three years ago, don't ask me how that happened). Also, I probably won't get an update out for AT LEAST another two weeks. I have a lot of papers and exam prep and Math catch up that almost all of them has due dates before midnight on Saturday December 17th, so this is being shoved to the back burner until then. 
> 
> Also, someone asked in the comments if there was going to be smut in here. There will not be any smut, it will keep it's current rating. I've never been comfortable writing smut, so yeah. Sorry if that disappoints anyone!
> 
> Also, I know Chastity died in the movie, but for some reason, I wanted her to live. I'm not sure why, if my subconscious has a subplot my conscious mind hasn't realized or what. But yeah.

Perhaps not at all surprisingly, Newt agreed with Tina with the fact that Credence deserved to know, and Percival, to a degree, agreed with them. But he didn’t want to be wrong and only cause Credence more pain, and as completely selfish as it was, he didn’t want to risk the pain of Credence rejecting him again. So, he put the boy out of mind and dove into work. He took a week long trip to Europe for work, even. But four weeks passed, and still, Credence was all he could think of. In one last desperate effort, he had asked a female secretary out to the magical Broadway, and Queenie’s smirk told him she knew he’d leave the poor woman hanging. He had good intentions, that night, but Credence still lingered.

 

He wasn’t surprised that when he apperated to the theater, he ended up in front of the Barebone apartment building. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, his longing for Credence overpowering his conscious mind. When he apperated next, it was to near the Goldstein residence. He snuck inside, and Queenie answered with another smirk.

“I give up,” He told the sisters, “Tina, could you talk to Credence for me?”

 

“Certainly,” She said and shot Queenie a glare. Queenie shrugged and turned away, not bothering to do anything about the fact that she only wore a slip and a small robe. He spent the evening with them, drinking wine and chatting. The next Monday, he tried to avoid the secretary he had stood up, but her withering glare followed him in the lobby. He was just thankful he hadn’t chosen a secretary from his department. That would’ve meant unavoidable drama. On Wednesday, Tina walked into his office unannounced.

 

“I’m meeting Credence for lunch tomorrow. He doesn’t know it’s me, of course, but the details don’t matter. I’ll go alone, but then I’ll report back to you,” She said.

 

“Okay. Although I kind of want to go with and hide behind a newspaper or something,” He admitted. She laughed.

 

“I know. But he can’t see you or then he’ll think I’m working with you and then he’ll never believe me. Give me this one day and it’ll pay off,” She said.

 

“I know,” Percival said and sighed. 

 

“He’ll understand, I promise. I’ll have the papers and whatnot, where Grindelwald is discussed. He’s not unreasonable,” Tina said.

 

“I know. I just...” 

 

“I know,” Tina said, “I know. You know he’ll understand, but you don’t want to take the risk of him not. And so you say nothing at all, because denying yourself is somehow easier than him rejecting you.”

 

“How are you so smart, Tina?” He asked, and she giggled. 

 

“I just am, I guess. I had to be, losing my parents at a young age, that’s why I was able to help you grieve. And,” She said, and he could hear her smile, and so he looked at her, “It helps having a sister who is skilled in Legilimency. who will tell you what your best friend is worrying about.”

 

“Cheater,” He said, and she laughed, and he laughed too. “Best friend, eh? I didn’t realize you had such a boring life that your boss was your best friend.”

 

“Mmm. I guess. Or we’ve just gone through too much over the past few months,” Tina said, and he laughed.

 

“That is very true,” He agreed, and he wouldn’t deny that he sought her company over any of his other friends. They just didn’t know. 

“And plus, if Newt was here, then-”

 

“Then he’d be your suitor,” Percival said, and smiled at her blush.

 

“That was not what I was going to say,” She said.

 

“It’s not untrue though,” He teased as there was a knock on the door. They exchanged one last smile, before their teasing smiles were replaced by looks more suited for their work relationship, Tina’s blush fading as well. O’Brion entered with a report on an ongoing investigation and she slipped out, which led to O’Brion shooting Percival a sly grin.

 

“So, are you and Miss Gold-”

 

“She is just a friend. I know that people like to gossip, but Tina and I are just friends. She was there for me more than anyone after Grindelwald. She has feelings for a mutual acquaintance who resides in England and I for another, who she kept an eye on in my place when I wasn’t myself. That is all,” Percival said, well aware of the office gossip surrounding himself and Tina.

 

“Fine. Be no fun,” O’Brion grumbled, and they shared a laugh before he launched into his report. Percival tossed and turned that night, mind working a mile a minute about what if tomorrow went wrong. Eventually, he worried himself to sleep, but couldn’t focus at work. His only picked at his lunch, and looked up when Tina entered, grinning.

 

“He understood?” He asked at once.

 

“You better not have dinner plans because I told him you’d meet him at six at Seward Park,” She said. His heart skipped a beat before he grinned.

 

“Tina, I love you,” He said and stood to hug her. She laughed.

 

“I don’t believe you there,” She said. He laughed.

 

“Well, not in that way, but I do,” He said, and she smiled. 

 

“I know. Anyway, I have a meeting, so I can’t say a lot, but he took the news very well, although he was a bit hesitant at first, in fear that it was a trap. But overall, very successful lunch, and you had nothing to worry about,” Tina said. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Tina. If you hadn’t been willing to tell him.. Thank you,” He said. 

 

“You’re welcome,” She said, and then left for her meeting. The afternoon dragged and he left the office at quarter to six, stuck in a meeting with the president. He apperated to an alley near the park, and found Credence on his favorite bench, worrying his bottom lip. He stood back for a minute, getting to truly look at the boy for the first time in eight months. Oh, how he had missed Credence. His hair had grown out, but he looked mostly the same. Suddenly, Credence looked up and their eyes met. Percival walked to him. They stared at each other for a long while.

 

“Miss Goldstein told me about a man named Grindelwald and polyjuice potion and that you weren’t you, not after that night I got beat for smiling at you. Not after the night you confessed to feeling the same. She said you never betrayed me. Is that true?” Credence asked.

 

“Yes. Yes. He was waiting for me that night. He kept me locked up in a small closet, and he taunted me with information on you. And everyday, I thought of you. I’m not religious, but I prayed for your safety. That he was treating you well. I missed you, so much. There were days where I thought of nothing but you. How much I missed you, how much I loved you. For I do, Credence Barebone. I love you, and I am so sorry. I promised I would never hurt you, yet because I was not strong enough to face a dark wizard, you suffered the worst pain you ever had,” Percival said.

 

“Don’t. Don’t act like you hurt me, because she said he was one of the most powerful wizards of this age. Of course you couldn’t win. You were not weak. You never hurt me, Mr. Graves, and you have nothing to blame yourself for,” Credence said, “You told me you’d never hurt me and you are the only person who never did..”

 

“Credence...” There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn’t have the words. Credence just nodded, understanding. 

 

“You aren’t him. What a fool I was, to fall for him. He was so different, but because he claimed he was you, my mind reasoned... Something. My heart knew, I think. Deep down, it knew that there was no possible way you could have changed so completely, so suddenly. Even if your kindness was just an act. I... He didn’t look at me the way you’re looking at me right now. With such tenderness. He looked at me like I was meat or a pawn. I don’t think he really saw me at all. I just refused to acknowledge that because... Because I thought he was you and you had been so kind that thinking anything negative about Mr. Graves felt like betrayal. And so I told myself it was better than it was, said he’d never abuse me, when that’s what it was,” Credence said, “Am I even making sense? I feel like I’m just babbling.”

 

“You are,” Percival said.

 

“I have a feeling you’d say that either way,” Credence teased, and then smiled, “I’ve missed this feeling. This feeling of being adored and loved.”

 

“And how I love you, how I adore you. And how I have missed everything about you,” Percival said, and Credence blushed, smiling.

 

“Can we go someplace else? Where we can touch?” He asked, and they made their way to a familiar alleyway, where Percival brought Credence in for a tight hug. Credence melted into him, and they held each other for a long while.

 

“She said you were dead. I spent everyday in that closet wanting to see you, thoughts of you helped keep me sane. And then you were dead. I mourned, and I hated him. And I thought I was okay, but I don’t think I was. Not until you accepted me again. I’m so glad, Credence. That you’re okay. And I’m so sorry you had to go through everything,” Percival whispered. 

 

“I wasn’t okay either,” Credence said, and it was so obvious in him voice. “Oh, Mr. Graves, the things I did.” Percival pulled away from the hug.

 

“No. No. That wasn’t you. That darkness you had in you was a parasite. It controlled you when you were most vulnerable. You are not a bad person. Credence, you are gentle and kind and sweet and you got stuck with the worst possible life, which allowed that thing to take advantage of your terror of magic and abuse, and it fed off that terror and harnessed it.. You are far from the first to kill as an obscurus. You probably won’t be the last. It wasn’t you. The Credence I know would never hurt anyone,” Percival said.

 

“But you didn’t know I had that thing in me,” Credence said.

 

“No. We thought such things were extinct. But still. I know you better that anyone has ever known you, if I might be so bold as to say. And I know you would have never done what it did,” Percival said.

 

“But I wanted Ma to die,” Credence admitted.

 

“Because she abused you. And you wanted her to die. You didn’t want to kill her. Just because you wanted something doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. You just... It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault,” Percival repeated. 

 

“I-”

 

“Shhh,” Percival insisted. Credence hesitated, and then nodded. Percival knew this wasn’t the end of that conversation, rather, they had barely started it. But it could be put off for a while. They decided to take a walk around the park. “Are things better, with your ma gone?”

 

“Yes. It’s just Modesty, Chastity, and I at home and while Mrs. Olsen took over the anti-witchcraft stuff, the abuse is far rarer, and I’m in charge at home. The girls and I have more freedom. Chastity is actually seeing someone. Can you believe that? Perfect Chastity who made Ma certain she was devoted entirely to the church had a man she just waiting to have the freedom to see? And she’s happy, and we’re closer than ever,” Credence said with a smile.

 

“That’s good, very good. And so she’s not that much different from you, she just wasn’t ready to rebel,” Percival said.

 

“I... I guess,” Credence admitted.

 

“And how is young Modesty enjoying her freedom?” Percival asked.

 

“She’s actually going to public school. That was her first request, was getting to go back to a real school. It’s not the one she attended when she lived with her biological family, but she’s enjoying it and she’s making lots of friends,” Credence said.

 

“Good. I know you’ve mentioned how much she missed not having a religion-centered life. Public school gives her a lot of space from that, and it gives her a life of her own,” Percival said. 

 

“Yeah. Life has been good to the girls,” Credence said.

 

“And you?” Percival still knew him well enough to know why he had separated himself from the girls. 

 

“I... I wasn’t kind to myself. I threw myself back into religion. I hated myself. I told myself I was unnatural for my magic and my feelings for you. I told myself that the only reason I had believed that I wasn’t wrong was because someone told me a lie to allow them to manipulate me. I never could truly believe that, though,” Credence admitted.

 

“You’re not unnatural. You’re the person you’re meant to be. I understand if you can’t believe what I say anymore, either because you’ve told yourself things for so long or because Grindelwald lied to you so much, but you are not unnatural or wrong,” Percival said.

 

“I... I think I believe you. I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve known for months, and I don’t even know what I haven’t know. Like I said, I’m not making sense and do you think we can just not talk about this? And just, you know, enjoy tonight?” Credence said. It wasn’t the first time he had avoided talking about a subject, and so Percival just sighed.

 

“Of course. Whatever you’re most comfortable with,” He assured. They walked in silence, a comforting one that finally loosened something in Percival. Credence didn’t hate him. He wanted to continue their friendship. He was open with Percival. He let out a shaky breath at the realization that everything was fine.

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing, just... I was so scared you’d hate me even after you knew about Grindelwald. But you don’t,” Percival said.

 

“No. I don’t. And you don’t hate me for whatever I was back in December. You don’t hate me for yelling at you that one day on the street,” Credence said.

 

“Of course not! It hurt me, but I was also so proud of you for saying no. You saw me as an abuser and you said no, I’m not going to do you again, I mean too much to let you in again. It hurt like hell, trust me. But you always came first to me, and for you to finally put you first was like. Yes. Finally,” Percival said. Credence smiled.

 

“I wasn’t going to let you in. I told myself I wouldn’t. Don’t get me wrong, there were times where I wanted to wait for you after work, beg you to take me back, but I didn’t let myself. And then Miss Goldstein told me everything, and with these special circumstance, well,” Credence trailed off.

 

“Magic does allow for special circumstances,” Percival agreed.

 

“I’m glad that it does. I feel like I lost myself during the winter. You were the only reason I had much of a sense of self, any self-confidence, and I lost that and I missed myself, just as much as I missed the kind you,” Credence said. Percival smiled.

 

“You would have found yourself again, I promise,” He said. 

 

“Maybe. But now, I’ve found you and I can start to find myself again,” Credence said.

 

“That doesn’t sound bad,” Percival admitted.

 

“No, not at all,” Credence said. They kept the rest of their evening light, and Percival walked Credence home as the sun began to set. A group of children played outside of the apartment building. Modesty broke off from them, running to hug her brother.

 

“Hey, Modesty,” He greeted with a fond smile.

 

“Hey. Who is this?” She asked curiously, looking at Percival.

 

“A friend of mine, Percival Graves. Mr. Graves, this is Modesty, my little sister,” Credence said. 

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Modesty. Credence has told me about you,” Percival said.

 

“Credence, is this the person who made you so happy last summer?” Modesty asked.

 

“I..” Credence was taken aback by the question, “Yes. Yes, he is.”

 

“Then it’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Graves,” Modesty said, and Credence smiled and ruffled her hair fondly.

 

“That’s my girl. Now, it’s getting late, so finish up with your friends and then come inside. Chastity will have dinner done soon,” He said.

 

“Okay!” She said and went to join her friends again. 

 

“So, that’s Modesty,” Credence said.

 

“She’s darling,” Percival said. 

 

“Indeed. A troublemaker too,” Credence said.

 

“Just like her brother,” Percival said. Credence gave him a fake-offended look. Percival laughed.

 

“So, I’ll see you Monday evening?” Was all he said. 

 

“Yes. And, Mr. Graves? I’m happy we can continue our friendship,” Credence said.

 

“I am too,” Percival said, and while they couldn’t hug good-bye with all the children around, he took Credence’s hand quickly and squeezed it. “Have a nice weekend.”

 

“You too,” Credence said and went inside, calling a reminder about dinner to Modesty. Percival watched him head inside and with one last smile at Modesty, turned away and started home, feeling lighter than he had since the last time he had parted on good terms with Credence.


End file.
